


05&06小节

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 喝neinei
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	05&06小节

05.

即便吃再多的大鱼大肉，也无法否认白米青菜粥才是舌尖上最好的一味解腻料理。堂本刚瘫在床上，绝望地想着，他真是被堂本光一宠得无法无天了。仅是饱食了一顿清淡的饭菜，都让他觉得身体热乎乎的，灵魂无比满足。

可胸前的胀痛依旧存在，他的身体和床铺之间呈现出一个怪异的角度，这样的姿势让他的胸.脯不会接触到柔软的被单，可脊柱和尾巴骨却扭出了不健康的姿态，腰上没一会就觉得累了。然而xiong前的两团酸胀却更难受：那里好像埋了两团丝棉——两团藏了细针的棉花，让人不敢揉也不敢捏。这种无法排解的难受，使他心里更委屈。

堂本光一洗完澡，走进卧室看到刚刚翻身子背对自己的丈夫，心里暗下去的小火星又复燃了。这件事怎么都不能全算作他的不是，而且都好言好语一天了，这人怎么还这样。他堂本光一迈进40大关的第二个生日，可不想过得这么斗折蛇行。  
可是一旦看到堂本刚紧紧揪在一起的眉头，这气儿也就烟消云散了。

他轻声细语地问：“我帮你揉揉？”

“不要——”

“医生说按摩…”

“我！不！要！”

堂本刚一把拍掉他搭在被子上的手，把自己裹了起来，xiong口又被蹭到，嘴里开始嘶嘶嘶的叫。

“堂本刚！你到底想怎么样？”

堂本光一甩甩被拍疼的手，一把将人从被子里捞起来，迫使堂本刚面对着自己背靠在床头。

“你别碰我!!”

“拉儿子的手都可以，我碰你一下碍着什么啦！？”

堂本光一突然觉得自己没被这厮气死简直就是个奇迹。

“臭流氓！”

“行啊堂本刚，我还真是给你脸了。合着白天那些好脸色都是装给儿子看的，你压根就没想着跟我和好！”

真是岂有此理，不给他点颜色看看，还真把老虎当奶猫啊！

“不就是觉得我贪图你那点奶水吗？年轻时候什么没玩过啊，儿子都15了还跟我演什么纯情少男。我流氓？！我流氓的话平常没奶的时候你求着我舔胸口，你不是流氓啊？”

“那不一样！”

“有什么不一样啊！？”堂本光一抓住堂本刚想要逃走的腿夹在胳肢窝里，“我今天就要让你明白，这个家里谁是Alpha，谁说了算！”

“不要，啊——”

睡衣的纽扣已经被堂本光一弄开了，Omega的力气哪能比得过肌肉狂人Alpha，他已经是案板上的鱼肉任人宰割了。

堂本光一托着自己的屁股将他抱起来，让他跨坐在他身上。大手揉捏着质感极佳的臀肉，像被强力胶黏住似的松不开手。而这个姿势能做什么会做什么最适合做什么——堂本刚心里清楚得，简直就跟和堂本光一面对面照镜子一样。

06.

根本来不及抗拒，Alpha湿热的唇舌就缠住了他脆弱的乳首，舌尖濡湿皮肤后，口腔轻轻吮吸了起来。

“唔…啊……!!”

全身像是被电流击打过一样，他能感受到一股股的奶水迫不及待地涌进堂本光一嘴里。快感和酸胀早就没了界限，被胸前痛感压抑的发情热也一点点被激出来，蔓延至浑身上下。他能做的只有环抱住丈夫埋在胸前耕耘的脑袋，堂本光一柔软的发丝成为了他释放自己复杂感受的唯一途径。

“轻点扯，后脑勺要秃了。”

不知什么时候，Alpha已经放开了他的胸脯，被吸过的一边红红的，乳珠立在空气里，还往外滴着奶水。下身的欲望挺了起来，睡裤也被扒掉，堂本光一握住根部的囊袋轻轻揉捏，一两下的功夫就让堂本刚嗯嗯啊啊的叫。

“呜…呜呜呜……呜呜…”

堂本光一只当堂本刚哭是因为觉得委屈，他今天铁了心思要重整家风，也就不会有所保留，一门心思只顾着着舔他胸口滴出来的奶水。可淡淡的奶香里突然出现了丝丝咸涩的味道，一抬头看到堂本刚哭得梨花带雨，他的心就乱了。

“别，别哭……我不弄你了，你别哭了…宝贝儿，别哭…”

堂本刚欲言又止，眼看着哭声就要止了，安静几秒后又没忍住呜咽出声来。

“我都…我都37岁了……呜呜呜呜…”

终于说出一句完整的话来了，可把堂本光一给急坏咯。

“那我还41了呢，我也没嫌你老啊！”

“呜呜呜…那…37岁的奶……能喝吗…呜呜呜呜…呜呜呜哇啊——”

堂本刚说完就嚎啕大哭了起来，这倒是让堂本光一说不出话了。

37岁的奶，能喝吗？

能喝吗？  
能？喝？吗？  
能？  
喝？  
吗？

老天爷这问题问谁谁知道啊？

“你都…呜呜呜——不怕死吗呜呜呜……”

啥？喝个奶还能要了命不成？

啊！  
堂本光一恍然大明白了。  
原来堂本刚是在担心自己啊。

“不是，那个…亲爱的…那今天那熊……那医生也没特地嘱咐说不能喝啊，如果不行的话他肯定会提醒的嘛对吧，我身体好绝对没事，你别哭了，嗓子都要哑了……”

“呜呜呜…臭流氓……呜呜呜呜…”

还有眼泪没流完的Omega一边哭一边娇滴滴地骂他，泪花溅出来，像钻石一样明闪闪的。他生气倒也不全是因为怕堂本光一被他这陈年奶水喝坏了肚子。只是觉得这么大岁数，他又没怀孕。不是不能喝，但起码也得搞清楚状况再说嘛。他气就气在这老Alpha，一看到自己流奶就流口水，好好一成年人怎么遇上这事儿就变得跟巴甫洛夫的狗似的。而且万一他真的喝坏肚子了，那可要怎么办啊。

“是是是对对对，我流氓我不要脸，我上辈子就是饿死鬼，这辈子投胎了专拿你当粮食。”堂本光一一手在堂本刚的后腰摩挲安抚，一手握着他的手放在唇边细细亲吻，“宝贝儿别哭了…我们继续做？嗯？”边说边微微摆动腰杆，早就硬起来的欲望贴着堂本刚半软的性器蹭弄，三角小嘴里发出更加难耐的呻吟。

“死变态…”

“死变态刚刚吃过这边，有没有舒服一点？”堂本光一又恢复了嬉皮笑脸的样子，对着刚刚吸过的乳首吹气，“这边我也来伺候伺候伺候。”

“我要是说不同意呢？”

堂本刚的心情明显安定很多，都有心思跟他开玩笑了。

“那你说你的，不碍我事儿。”

“臭不要脸…唔——”

舌尖包裹起另一边，面团似的柔软胸脯再次涌出淡淡的奶液来，堂本刚无法否认，液体的流出的确让酸胀感消散了很多。他的胸部本来就长得浑圆，被堂本光一吸得更肿了，视线里自己红肿的乳尖和挺立的性器都让人害羞不已。

唇舌逗弄敏感的胸部，被轻柔套弄的分身没忍住对着堂本光一的腹肌泄出浓稠的浊液。

“呜…呜呜呜……”

脑子像是断了弦，下身在射出后还被堂本光一捧宝贝似的轻轻揉弄，小腹的酸麻感越积越多，后穴也分泌出液体来，沾湿了床单。堂本光一褪掉自己的衣物，粗热的分身抵在穴口，因为粘液的润滑稍微蹭了几下就进入了。除了被填满的充实感，堂本刚没有任何的不适，肉壁与硬挺的性器摩擦，产生的快感让他舒服得忍不住娇喘出声。

堂本光一灵巧的舌又缠上了他的乳尖，卸下心中的包袱后，他放任丈夫的舌尖在自己胸前放火，后穴深处也被一下下地顶弄，身体上下都被占有，这让他感到安心。

堂本刚攀着Alpha丈夫精壮的肩，主动挺腰示好，乳肉也被含住更多。堂本光一像是要榨干他，在胸口又啃又吮，根本就是只没喝过奶的狗崽子。不，要是也是狼崽子。从小就对自己虎视眈眈的狼崽子，长大后迫不及待地把自己拐回窝里饕餮数餐，自己还给他生了一窝更可爱的小狼崽子。

这么想着想着他就笑了起来。

“笑什么？”

堂本光一嫌他分心，齿尖轻轻撕咬红嫩的乳珠，堂本刚吃痛拍打他的脑袋：

“咬破皮啦你轻点…唔…”

其实胸口还有点胀胀的，这种感觉肯定不是完全舒服的，可被丈夫信息素侵蚀的感觉让他精神满足。堂本刚全身心地将自己交由对方控制，堂本光一咬紧牙关猛地向深处撞，一点点顶开了生殖腔的缝隙。

“不行，不行——”

身体深处的酸麻让堂本刚慌了，神经仿佛被狼牙狠狠咬了一口，他浑身战栗。那种深度让人觉得身体要被顶穿了，意识到堂本光一想要做什么，他急忙逃离，却被Alpha死死抱住，反倒助他进入得更深了。堂本光一捏着他的下巴与他接吻，堵住了那张将要发表抗拒言论的小嘴，他也尝到了那股甜甜的奶腥味儿。分身被再次抚弄，他的身体更加没了抵抗的力气，腰肢软下去，性器头部已经快要顶进腔内了。

“不要…呜呜呜…不要……”

“我们…再要个孩子吧…”

Alpha温柔的吐字随顶弄的节奏喷洒在他耳边，堂本刚被这一阵温柔所蛊惑，放松了警惕，紧绷的身体也松懈了。

后穴一阵不规律的收缩，夹得堂本光一快要把持不住了，紧致的甬道吸着性器，他爽得头晕目眩。Omega四溢的奶水蹭得他满嘴满脸都是，额前的刘海也被沾湿。意乱情迷之下，却也是某种天时地利人和，这个想法在他脑海里生根萌芽，并在堂本刚奶水的浇灌下茁壮成长了起来。

“嗯…呜呜……”

Omega被放倒在床铺中，腰被丈夫提了起来，这个姿势让对方顺利进入了生殖腔内。挺入后性器头部卡在腔口开始胀大成结，他被完全占有，身体严丝合缝地连在一起。堂本光一捧着他的脸，细细的亲吻落下来，堂本刚抓着他的手臂摇头：“不行了…我想……呜呜…啊……”

“我们…一起…”

堂本光一用手掌包住他性器的头部，坏心眼的阻止他释放。强烈的快感冲击着全身上下，堂本刚已经口齿不清了，嘴里只能发出濒临崩溃的啊啊声。Alpha将他的脖颈抬起来，虎牙刺进了后颈的腺体，近乎疯狂地将他按向自己的身体，似乎想让交合处连接得再紧密些。一股滚烫的浊液拍打在生殖腔内的敏感地上，持久而有力的射出彻底击溃了堂本刚的意识，身体不受控制的痉挛高潮，铃口喷射出一簇清澈的水花。他像坏了一样，控制不住地释放。Alpha射了很多到体内，满溢的液体混杂在一起后变得情色，又不堪。

“呜…呜呜……我…我不行了……”

堂本刚全身都没了力气，整个人融化在床上，怎么逗弄都没有力气反抗了。

而堂本光一还在他胸口流连：“但是亲爱的，你还在流奶呢。”

“呜…呜呜呜呜……”

Alpha的舌头探进他的口腔，霸道地流连过每个角落，他们的气息交融，Omega凌乱的喘息全部被堵回了肚里。

夜，还很漫长呢。

（余下转LOFTER）


End file.
